


University Life

by Fire_Cat



Series: Lost and Found [2]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Aliens, M/M, Roommates, Strong Language, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6830707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Cat/pseuds/Fire_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, 's not my fault." Xephos grinned. "I'd say you could use the exercise, but you're so fucking skinny!" He laughed, wrapping his arms around Strife's waist.</p>
<p>"Xeph, let go." Strife chuckled as he stopped walking, trying to pry himself free of the brunette's grip.</p>
<p>"Haha, nope. You gotta ask nicely first." Xephos said, still beaming.</p>
<p>(In which Xephos and Strife bicker like a married couple, have a minor falling out, but can't stay apart for very long.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	University Life

**Author's Note:**

> This one was really fun to write, I will never tire of writing fluff :3  
> I don't really have anything else to say, so enjoy this :3

 "Go on then." Strife said simply as he and Xephos walked to their dorm, having come from the sports field, where the entire school had rendezvoused after the fire alarm had been set off.

"Go on what?" Xephos replied, a smile on his face, his hair and clothes still damp from where the sprinklers had gone off in his classroom.

"You haven't stopped smiling since we met up, there's something you want to say, isn't there?" Strife smiled. Xephos chuckled and nodded.

"You got me, I do have something to say. You wouldn't happen to know why the fire alarm went off, would you, Will?" Xephos grinned, bouncing slightly on his feet as he walked.

"No, of course I don't. We're never told why the alarms are set off." Strife paused for a moment before continuing. "Let me guess, you know why, don't you."

"I sure do. It was my chemistry professor. She was doing a demo for the class. She had a test-tube filled with one chemical, and a bowl filled with a mix of two others." Xephos started to tell the story, though he didn't bother with using technical terms for chemicals, as Strife usually didn't care. "She accidentally dropped the test-tube into the bowl and, to put it simply, you shouldn't mix large quantities of explosive chemicals together. It results in a rather large bang."

"Oh lord.." Strife muttered, running a hand through his blonde hair.

"There was a flash of light and a lot of smoke, which wasn't much fun. Everyone was rushing to open the windows. Then the alarm went off, and the sprinklers. Everyone was just standing around by that point, not quite sure what to do, and the professor was just stood there staring at the mess she'd made, and she just went 'well shit'. Before telling us to head down to the field. Half the class, myself included, were laughing our heads off as we left. It was great." Xephos laughed as he finished.

Strife chuckled. "Well, I can't say that I expected it to be a professor's doing. Still, amusing, I suppose."

"Where were you when the alarm went off?" Xephos smiled. "You weren't in class were you?"

"No." Strife said, shaking his head slightly. "I was just heading back to the dorm, so I've had to make this trip twice when I should have only had to make it once."

"Hey, 's not my fault." Xephos grinned. "I'd say you could use the exercise, but you're so fucking skinny!" He laughed, wrapping his arms around Strife's waist.

"Xeph, let go." Strife chuckled as he stopped walking, trying to pry himself free of the brunette's grip.

"Haha, nope. You gotta ask nicely first." Xephos said, still beaming.

Strife sighed, a smile still playing at his lips. "Please can you let go of me, Xephos." Xephos complied, releasing Strife from his grasp, and instead taking the blonde's hand in his own, linking their fingers together, their freckles brightening at the touch.

"What are you gonna do when we get back?" Xephos asked after a few moments of silence, changing the subject. "And don't say you're just going to study." He added, smirking up at Strife.

"I dunno. The place could do with tidying. The shower needs cleaning." Strife paused, a cheeky expression crossing his face. "Its your turn." He added, looking down at Xephos.

"Shit.." Xephos muttered, looking down at the pavement. "Must I?" He looked back at Strife, meeting his emerald gaze and smiling hopefully.

"Yes." Strife smiled, looking away from Xephos and squeezing his hand. "Yes you must."

Xephos' face fell, and with a disgruntled sigh, he muttered; "Fuck.."

* * *

  
"Shower's clean!" Xephos called from the bathroom, a good half an hour after disappearing in there.

"What's your definition of the word 'clean'?" Strife called back, not looking up from what he was writing on his computer. He'd long since finished tidying the main room, everything was organised and in its place. It wouldn't stay that way for long, but it would be nice whilst it lasted.

He heard his roommate groan from behind the door, and a smirk appeared on his face.

"It's clean." Xephos said firmly as he poked his head through the doorway. "And I swear I'm going to get high on all of these soap fumes and shit if I'm not careful." He added, looking less than pleased, red light tinting his otherwise blue freckles, auburn hair messier than usual. Strife just chuckled as he leant back in his chair.

"I'm just kidding, Xeph." He smiled. "I'm sure it's fine."

Xephos nodded sharply. "Damn right it is." He stretched the kinks out of his back before sitting down on the edge of his bed, still looking at Strife.

"Will." He said simply.

"Yeah?" Strife replied, turning his chair around so he was facing Xephos.

"What do you plan on doing after you graduate?" Xephos asked, voice suddenly much more serious.

"We haven't had this conversation before?" Strife said as he pulled his legs up onto his chair, crossing them in front of him. Xephos shrugged. "Well, if all goes to plan, start-up a business and see how things go, maybe travel a bit. Why?"

"Just curious, 'cos I've been thinking. I might join the military when I graduate." Xephos said, his voice softer, but still serious.

"What, why?" Strife replied almost instantly, sitting upright, his eyes flashing. "Why?" He repeated.

"I dunno, maybe it's 'cos my father's been encouraging my brother and I to join up since we could walk. But it's a good direction to go in, good experience. And you travel a lot too, and as much as I love this planet, I've always wanted to go and travel across the stars. It'd be so cool." Xephos paused for a moment, taking in the shocked and puzzled expression on Strife's face. "I wouldn't be a solider, I doubt I'm tall enough to be a solider. I'd probably be an engineer or something. I'm pretty good with tech. I wouldn't be fighting on the front line or anything like that, Will." A nervous smile crossed his face as he finished. "You.. You would rather I didn't do that, wouldn't you.." He added quietly.

"It's not that I don't want you too, you do whatever you want with your life it's just.. I dunno.. Came as a bit of a surprise I guess.." Strife said slowly, only just managing to hold Xephos' gaze.

"Sorry.." Xephos said, looking away from Strife's emerald eyes.

"Don't be it's... It's fine.. I just wasn't expecting you to say that, that's all.." Strife said, almost forcing a smile.

Xephos shook his head as he stood up again. "I'm gonna go for a walk." He said simply. "Clear my head."

"Um.. Ok.." Strife muttered as he watched Xephos leave.

* * *

 

Xephos didn't return until evening. The suns had set, the sky was dark and filled with stars. The room was dimly lit, the only light coming from the computer monitor, and from the streetlights outside. As well as the dimming emerald glow of Strife's eyes. He hadn't bothered to switch the lights on when the suns sank below the horizon.

He was still awake, sat at his desk, work open on his computer but not able to focus. Instead he just sat there, leaning against the table, tapping his fingers against the surface. Music playing loud through his headphones.

He wasn't aware that Xephos had come back until the brunette placed his hands on his shoulders, waking him from his daze.

"Xeph?" He said softly as he turned his head, pulling his headphones away from his ears.

Xephos didn't speak, he merely held Strife's gaze. His blue-eyes were too dark, his freckles scattered with white. He almost looked as if he'd been crying.

"Xeph?" Strife repeated, tilting his head slightly. "Are you ok?"

Xephos slipped his arms around Strife's shoulders from behind, leaning close to him. "I'm sorry." He choked. Strife wasn't quite sure what to say.

"It's, it's fine, you didn't do anything wrong." Strife said softly, gently squeezing Xephos' hand as he buried his face into the crook of Strife's neck. His breath warm against the blondes fair skin.

"I'm sorry." He said again, though more of a whisper this time.

"Xeph." Strife said. "Xeph, look at me." Xephos lifted his head just enough so that he could meet Strife's gaze. "Why are you so upset? You didn't do anything wrong."

"But I.. I d-didn't mean to.. I..I thought.." Xephos stuttered, looking away again.

"Hey." Strife smiled, his voice quiet. "'s ok." He slowly cupped Xephos' cheek in his hand, turning his head to face him. "'s ok." He smiled sweetly, emerald eyes brightening.

Xephos' eyes started to return to their usual diamond blue as a small smile crossed his face. He leant forward and pressed his lips against Strife's. Indulging in the sensation for as long as Strife would let him before he pulled away. Pink lights starting to spread across both of their faces. Eyes shining like jewels in the low-light.

"I love you, Will." Xephos said, his voice heavy with the sudden wave of pleasure that had surged through him.

"I love you too, Xeph." Strife smiled, before leaning in for another kiss, turning his chair and pulling Xephos down so that he was sat on his lap, wrapping his arms around him and holding him close.


End file.
